I Need You
by Justsammy
Summary: Sequel to my story "Flynn's Problem" you guys liked that one so here it is. Cece and Flynn can work things out! Or can they? Read to find out :) R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys I decided to make a sequel to "Flynn's Problem" cause I just enjoyed writing that so much and I've got a good idea as to where this story is headed. I know I may have left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger with "Flynn's Problem" but I thought it would be a good place to end it cause all the negative stuff is finished and hopefully from here on in things are going to start lookin a little better, for both Cece and Flynn. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one.

Nobody's POV:

Cece was awoken a few hours later by a nurse.

"Ma'am Doctor Johnson wishes to speak with you"

Cece stretched and then said "Tell him I'll be right out"

After the nurse had left the room, Cece looked over at Flynn who appeared to be sleeping rather soundly, then she remembered what had occured only a few hours ago and began to rush. She left Flynn's room and walked down the hall a bit, took a left , found a desk and asked the receptionist where she might find Doctor Johnson, having seen no sign of him outside the room. She was informed that he was in a meeting and should be done soon and he would see her then, so Cece sat on a chair across from the desk and waited. A mere five minutes had passed when she saw him coming down the hall. She stood up and waved to him. He waved back and smiled. When he arrived in front of her, Cece was anything but patient.

"So Doctor Johnson what can you tell me? How's he holdin up?"

" Well like I said those pills did alot of damage to his internal organs, but for some reason he is recovering at a slightly faster rate than we expected. We actually want to discharge him as soon as we can but we wanted to check in with you first if that was okay. If you do take him home, just make sure he has a whole lot of oranges and salads and all of that healthy stuff, just to sort of boost his body back up to the way it was before."

" That's great Doctor Johnson but what about him fainting?" Cece questioned him

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Cece. He's fine. Just a little overly stressed but I think once you go home things should be much much better"

"That's great, thank you so much Doctor Johnson for all of your help. I just have one last question for you"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"what do I owe ya?"

"Oh Cece don't worry about that. I owe your friend's Dad a favor. So I guess we are even now. And your happy so that's good."

"Thanks Doctor Johnson. I'll see you around"

"Yeah Cece. And don't worry about Flynn. He's gonna be fine. You can count on it"

And with that, Cece rushed off, satisfied that she could finally start lookin towards her future now"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey so second chapter guys.i had writers block for a bit so that's why this chapter's late but ik what to do with it now so...To the reviewer, yes they are going to end to end up together somehow. that was initially why i started this. i actually only expected to have one book(so to speak) but the story has opened up so much now i have so many ideas. I don't think Flynn and Cece got enough time together on-screen so this was my way of...y'know. I think the ending might surprise you a little. anyway that's a long way off. On to the story:

General POV

After Doctor Johnson told Cece the good news, that Flynn was finally able to come home, She was ecstatic. She had to let him know. They had to get out of this place. So she started walking away but just then her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be"

She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway.

"It could be important. Or even worse, it could be Gary Wilde." She thought to herself

"Hello"

"Hey Cece" an excited voice replies

Cece knew she recognized the voice but couldnt't quite put her finger on it. Then,

"Oh my gosh, Donny how did you get my number?"

"That's not important. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out for a while?"

"Uh sure but not right now. I'm kinda busy but I'll text you later kay?"

For Cece, Flynn was a little more important right now. Plus this guy already seemed a bit...creepy. Like seriously how had he gotten her number?

"Okay Cece. Have it your way!"

They both hung up the phone, leaving Cece a little dumbstruck

"What was that?"

By the time Cece got back to Flynn's room, it seemed to her like he was still asleep. His eyes closed. The up and down movement of his chest with every breath he took.

"He's cute when he sleeps"

"Wait what am I saying?"

Cece decided to wake him up so that they could leave the hospital and their past...uh pasts... behind and start afresh. So that is what she did. She tapped him a few times and gave him a light shake with her hand. Flynn opened his eyes and instantly noticed that he was staring straight into the chocolate brown orbs of his sisters eyes. With a smile on her face sge said to him

"Hey sleepy head. Guess what? We get to take you home!" She said to him

"No way! Are you serious?" He replied

"Yeah Doctor Johnson said you are recovering really fast and don't really need the hospital anymore so the best thing would be to take you home."

"That's awesome."

Flynn tried to stand up but noticed that he still felt a bit weak and he almost collapsed on the floor. He was lucky because Cece was there to catch him right before he fell. Bottom line...they both ended in up in an uncomfortable position.

Cece helped Flynn stand up straight again and held him for a minute before saying:

"Hey whoa. You okay there?"

"Yeah sis. I'm just still reeling from the whole episode. I'll be fine"

As Cece let go of him and left his room again, Flynn grabbed onto the side of the side-table to steady himself. He was standing there but a minute or two before Cece entered again, carrying another cup of water with her.

"Here Flynn. This should help a bit"

Flynn took it from her and this time drank the entire thing and then exhaled deeply. She again took the cup from him. Then, finally, they both left the hospital room that had served as his second home for the past few days.

Meanwhile, on the set of Shake It Up Chicago, Rocky was arguing with Gary about giving Cece the spotlight dance for that week. She knew that Cece would need a bit of positivity now and dance seemed to be the best way for her to get it.

"Come on Gary pleeeease. You know Cece is the best... Uh second best... Dancer on Shake It Up Chicago so why don't you just give her the spotlight dance already."

"Yes Rocky I know that but She has missed all of the dances for the past few weeks. I don't know what's gotten into her. They tell me now that she is even missing rehearsals. Not good enough Rocky. Just not good enough."

"Okay Gary fine. But that's just typical Cece. Tell you what! Give me till tomorrow and I'll see if I can't find out what's going on and I'll get back to you."

"Okay Rocky. You have 24 hours"

"How am I going to tell him about Flynn?" Rocky wondered to herself

A/N: So guys this is the end of the chapter. Hope you're liking the story so far. Look out for chapter 3 soon. I do plan to have Cece and Flynn end up together somehow. In the meantime I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you want me to do one more sequel to this book? If I do, my idea would be to have Rocky fall for Flynn.. it ends up being love triangle or something. Idk just a thought. I need to know cause otherwise ive got an ending planned for this story and if im doing a sequel then i'll have to change it. Anyway till next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my people. how ya been? So third chapter time. Who knows what's next for Cece and Flynn? Will Cece get the spotlight dance? Will Rocky find a way to tell Gary Wilde about Flynn and Cece? Is Flynn going to get his happy ending? These questions and more will be answered. Read to find out. For now, Good day from me. :)**

Flynn's POV:

As Cece helped me (or rather carried me) out of the room and through the long halls of the hospital, I again reflected on the events of the last few days, and even the last month. Playing those images over and over through my head. I remember the last thing I thought of was Cece. But I get it now. We can't be together. Maybe it's for the best.. And hey, it's like Cece said

"I'll always love you like a brother" Cece's words raced through his head

All things considered, I still had her as a sister. And I think we may even be closer now than we ever were which is a bit weird since I expected her to hate me after what just happened. But now it's just us. So why do I feel like there is still something missing?

"Hey Cece have you heard from Rocky"

"No, not since you guys talked a few days ago. Why"

"Nothing I was just wondering. After that talk and her helping me open up to you, I feel that much closer to her so I feel like I owe it to her to keep tabs on her whereabouts..you know like if she's okay?"

"Wow Flynn, that doesn't sound stalker-ish"

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying"

Cece and I both burst into fits of laughter. Once it had died down I said to her:

"I don't remember the last time I actually laughed. This is the best I've felt in ages. Thanks Cece"

"No problem Flynn. That's what I'm here for! It's just you and me now! #Againsttheworld"

"Hashtag? Cece this isn't Twitter! This is the real world you know?"

I again burst into laughter. I was able to feel so much tension leaving me at that minute. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Heyyy" Cece said, feigning offence.

As we neared the reception desk, Cece seemed to slow down for a minute. However she sped up again after the receptionist called out to her

"It's okay Cece, you can go. I have already spoken with Doctor Johnson. I just need you to sign your name for me here"

After Cece and I left the hospital, when I breathed in the fresh air, I realised how much I really could have missed. I really had no idea how much I would have left behind. I also realised how much I had missed the outside. Being cooped up inside for a month had really taken alot out of me. Now the photophobia was killing me.

I got off of Cece and began to walk myself, being renewed with courage. Cece and I walked the entire way home, but the walk took a lot more our of me than I expected and by the time we got back to our apartment I collapsed onto the couch.

"FLYNN!" Cece exclaimed

"I'm fine Cece, just tired"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been extremely busy over the last few months. I swear I'll try update more often now. I've got about 5 different projects at the minute(just for writing and they are all not fanfics). I know I promised you guys something special when I came back so hopefully that'll be up today or tomorrow. It's not the best but it's something I threw together. You'll know what I mean when you say it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. In the meantime, on with the story.

Last time on: I Need You

Cece: FLYNN!

Flynn: Cece its fine. I'm just...tired

General POV

**Cece awoke to the sound of her phone ringing afetr she herself had collapsed onto her own bed the previous day from utter exhaustion the previous day and past few days, what with all the stress about Flynn. She could atleast rest easy now.**

**Cece picked up her phone from the wooden side table next to her bed and groggily stared at the name, number and picture of Rocky on her phone screen. She pressed the green button.**

_Cece: Hi Rocky_

_Rocky: Hey Cece. Are you busy?_

**Cece heard Rocky's raspy voice on the other end of the line**

_Cece: Not really. I'm just about to get up. Why? Whatcha need? And are you okay?_

_Rocky: Yeah I'm fine. Just uh... out on my afternoon run. I was just gonna ask if maybe you wanted to hang out, you know maybe go out for ice cream or something._

_Cece: Well if you say you're okay then sure. Lets hang out. I'll meet you at Crusty's in like 10 minutes, give or take 15._

_Rocky: Okay see you then._

**Cece hung up and put down the phone. She then got off her bed and rushed to get dressed...until**

"wait a minute, did she say afternoon? Crap. Flynn!?"

**Cece just then realised that she had completely forgotten about Flynn since yesterday. She went out of her room and rushed across the hall to notice Flynn already up and in the kitchen making cereal, with a crackling sound coming from nearby.**

**She just stood and stared at him for a moment and smiled until he turned around to her and smiled back. It was as if he knew she was standing there. He called out to her**

"Yo Cece. Good afternoon sleepy head. I made you breakfast."

**Flynn picked up a stainless steel spatula from nearby when he was done pouring the milk and used it to slide one of what appeared to be pancakes from a pan on the cooker onto a ceramic plate that was lying next to the cooker. He then handed the plate to Cece.**

Cece put the plate onto the table, picked up the hot pancake and took a big bite from it.

"Enjoy" Flynn said to her. " It's premium horsemeat"

Cece spat out her her bite suddenly, with a look of disgust written across her face. She then gave Flynn a deathly gaze.

"What? I'm kidding! heh maybe" Flynn said to her

Cece then looked at him and laughed.

"There's the Flynn I know" she said to him.

"Should I be offended?" he replied

"No it's actually a good thing. It's great to see you are able to just have fun and be yourself again"

Cece then had a great idea.

"Hey Flynn? So I'm going to hang out with Rocky for a while. Do you wanna come with?"

"Uh sure. It'll give me a chance to catch up aswell. Just gimme a sec to eat"

Cece ate her steaming hot pancakes, enjoying every single bite

"Wow Flynn. These pancakes are awesome! I never knew you could cook like this...?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Cece" he said to her

"What? You mean like the fact that you suck your thumb while you sleep."

"Hey I dont..."

She interrupted him with the words

"I'll show you the video later"

"Wait minute! Video?" he replied, clearly in shock.

Cece covers her mouth with her hand as if she were saying "Oops"

"What? I'm kidding! Hehe maybe."

"Two can play at that game Flynn"

She chuckled to herself

After they had finished(both their conversation and their meals) they decided to head out. Rocky would be waiting for them, Cece knew. however she also knew that Rocky would understand, given the circumstances, well that and Cece's habit of being late anyway.

Rocky's POV:

_Phew I think I lost him. That was the creepiest guy I ever met. And what was with all those personal questions about Cece?!_I thought to myself

**I had spent the last half hour being chased by some guy with long black hair who had moments prior spent ages asking me numerous very personal questions about Cece.**

**Luckily I was able to duck into another alley unnoticed. The alley itself had lead to another street. That was when I had decided to call Cece. She might have a clue about who this guy is.**

**Plus it'll give me a chance to talk to her about Gary. Boy he is not gonna be happy.**

Cece's POV:

Flynn and I caught a cab to Crusty's. It took us about five minutes. We didn't really talk much on the way over aside from once when Flynn asked me why I had invited him to hang out with me and Rocky all of a sudden and I told him that we needed to hang out more. He had seemed confused for a second but finally just shrugged and was like okay.

When we got in the door, we saw Rocky sitting at our usual table with a pizza slice in one hand and her phone in the other. She was tapping away on the screen, I couldn't tell if she was playing a game or texting, not that it was any of my business.

Flynn bounded over to the table in excitement, clearly happy to see Rocky for the first time since he's left the hospital. I however walked over a little more slowly, still slightly weary...

A/N: Hey you guys. So sorry for the late update. know this chapter ended very suddenly but im suffering a bit of writers block but wanted to give you guys something. i'll try update ASAP but anyway... thanks for reading.


End file.
